


Save Me Right Now.

by Uccello



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: “它究竟是您见不得人的自我满足，还是对那些嫉恨与世俗妥协的忏悔?如果您执意如此，不管缘由是前后何者，疼痛与欢愉都应当由我——只能由我——赐予您。”
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 4





	Save Me Right Now.

**Author's Note:**

> 法扎30天产粮企划。  
> 梗:自我满足、冰冷的雨、只有今天，都听你的  
> 完 全 跑 题 直 线 翻 车
> 
> Hiding Tonight-Alex Turner

他如同千百次将弓搭上琴弦那般，由那薄薄的刃部寒光触在腕上脉搏，那一瞬间便悄无声息地撕裂出一道浅淡划痕，猩红色缓慢地从那光滑切面涌出来，一路淌向掌心——音乐家并不喜欢那触感，他似乎只是为这一点才稍微蹙起了眉。那平和的痛苦与恐惧假意抵消，于是萨列里徒生出自己从未获得如此清明理智的错觉来，加重着力道去重复它。

究竟是什么带来些许慰藉？疼痛究竟是用以赎罪或自我安慰，还是被冀以逃离尘世秽土的期待，亦或只是某种不具名不具象的强制力在牵动肢体、只是那些音符又已不满足于单单将心脏切锯得千疮百孔？

仿佛是他煎熬的灵魂倏然脱离痛苦的躯体从而冷眼旁观般，萨列里漫不经心地猜测道，另一半思绪正随着他半失焦的视野和身体颤抖着、被尖锐的痛意拖拽在现实的躯壳里。那错综复杂的恐惧、悲哀与种种一切彻底掌握对他疯狂的主动权，只任由窥伺已久的惨白月光登堂入室，带来不知何物投落单边马蹄足印在绕行身遭。他只是模糊地感到一片冰凉。

如此一派不详、神圣的恐怖里，他的头脑、他的心脏、他的四肢百骸却都仍旧充斥那变调奇诡的交响，一刻不停地在尖声叫嚣。而它们倏然停在而过分刻薄的最高处，以房门开启时的声响作为外力打破这一切的交界，而光投进来了却久久静止不动，只自顾自地创造出静默荒诞的罗马式肃穆。

刀在那一瞬间被掷落在地，落上地毯的一点闷响被轻而易举地盖过，但莫扎特站在逆光处将那银光的坠落线看得再清楚不过，而随后停顿的几秒里，又有什么顺着那截并不时常暴露外部的手腕轻飘飘地滴入织物。但萨列里在由他亲自投落的阴影里，有些僵硬地扭开脸去，如同已经决议要将自己淹死在这片凝固的空气里那样，执拗着一言不发。

僵持在莫扎特的主动落败里落下帷幕，他几乎微不可闻地叹息着向萨列里走过去。而后者在这几步的距离归零前站起身，用十分强硬而刻意的故作自然移步桌边，仍旧淌着血的手无法施力却仍旧执拗地试图抚平被揉皱一团的谱纸，他忙碌认真得足够真切，最终败北于无法撕碎销毁其上扭曲而混乱的字迹。

他甚至暂且忽略莫扎特看见他们的可能与结果，难得将平和优雅下深藏的、面对他时隐约或澎湃的慌乱泄露出大半来，但无暇顾及眼下的掩饰是否拙劣异常。萨列里只能全心去应对头顶那一片摇摇欲坠的、透着猩红的昏暗苍穹，至于那些本该被带入坟墓的爱与妒意，多少已经鞭长莫及。

它们白纸黑字地胡乱散落着，恰恰巧巧要在他终于从混沌中抢夺回对现实的注意力前让莫扎特将它们尽数看去。这些墨迹教他听到那些涂改来去的精巧的废弃乐章了，教他看到那些零碎的诅咒与忏悔、那些暗流涌动般的广阔爱意，最终莫扎特将目光落上萨列里对自己天赋的妄自菲薄，在那一瞬间生出些大意为愤怒的情绪，又骤然坠落冰点，冷却成令人难以招架的悲哀。

“我都这样一遍一遍地说了爱您，您究竟又是为什么偏要执迷于您说自己平庸的谬论?”

他难得不那么饶有兴趣地执意要去逼迫他展现那些藏得不好不坏的狂热，莫扎特的语气带上些有关无可奈何的蛛丝马迹。除去他真正已经觉得有些无计可施，骄傲和习惯负责计划一切行动的那一部分里，萨列里这时分明应当顺理成章地向他袒露心声，像歌剧剧本总是写的那种框架，这时应当有萨列里来唱一段内心独白，然后他献上拥抱和吻，一边解开一团乱麻的一切，达成极具普世意义的美好结局。

但萨列里的确没有按照常规格式去处理这样的局面，他的时间似乎停滞许久，而最终他也并未向它们妥协。他只是转过头去，语调生硬地说今夜有阵长雨所以您似乎不宜久留，一边试图重新扣上袖扣去将触目惊心的划痕一笔揭过。

在还未凝固的血迹再更多地沾上衣袖重叠的雪白蕾丝前，莫扎特匆匆将它救下，但显然来者也并非抱着什么绝对正当的念想，他只是握着那仿佛脆弱不堪的手腕，用收敛起笑容后便显露几分凶相的神情去注视着萨列里，从那故作着冷淡与肃穆的脸上找来些许要打碎它的执念。

“它究竟是您见不得人的自我满足，还是对那些嫉恨与世俗妥协的忏悔?如果您执意如此，不管缘由是前后何者，疼痛与欢愉都应当由我——只能由我——赐予您。”

他的犬齿不甚尖锐但也足够重新压迫那脆弱不堪的细长伤口，他握得并不十分用力，但咬下的力道足够不依不挠。腥甜气味重新细微地逸散开去，受害者下意识蜷了蜷指节却克制住了抽离的本能，而加害者转而一派温和地去舔它们，直到鲜血终于不再涌出。

那一点原本飘忽天外的疼痛感倏然回归血肉，冷眼旁观着的灵魂再次重合躯体，像终于挣离幻梦，他徒生一些不切实际的恐慌：那久藏于皮肤之下的晦暗既然也将一并被暴露光下、那一刻不停哂笑他失败的杂音在空气中也叫嚣狂欢。本不该知晓这一切的、这扭曲不堪的嫉恨与爱的受害者却彻底地心知肚明，态度却不甚明朗地对此绝口不提。

那场冬雨适时重重地落下了，随着莫扎特打断一切的吻。

那细碎的、不由分说的吻——从额头向下，到眼睑、到面颊，再通过彼此相贴的唇去交换不曾宣之于口的那部分爱与停留舌尖的情欲，向下，吻着失去衣领遮掩的轻颤的喉结、扯下领花时被抚过的锁骨。萨列里陷入更为深刻的迷惘了，指尖抵着莫扎特的肩膀作徒有其表的推拒，却避无可避地又向着莫扎特希望的路途去。某种安全的暖意被他渡过来，融化在滚烫又冰冷的血与雨里。后者漫不经心地敲着窗，正像萨列里的心跳在重新鲜活。

他仿佛向来温顺且保质期并非截至明日，不论是错觉与否，至少他现在仅仅因为莫扎特在他肩上略略施力的掌心而屈膝向下了：萨列里再一次跪倒在那柔软的织物上，却停止了颤抖与恐惧。双手只需要放松而自然地垂下而非依照常理去迎合，指尖或许蹭着绒线顶端、或许悬停低空，他听从主导者的意愿尽可能地这样做着，却无法感知自己肩膀仍旧紧绷的事实。

或许是因为那只手移向他颈后了，温热掌心贴在萨列里后颈因低垂着脸而略略凸起的那一块骨上，拇指扫着发尾，片刻后向上去抚他柔软的黑发，再重复。规律无迹可寻，却绝不带来分毫压迫性的焦虑，或许是要追溯到原始兽类的本能一类在引着他为这样的触碰而安心些许。他只能垂下眼去看着自己坠在面前的领花，黑色缎带的边缘被淹没在昏暗里，他被淹没在他分明自知不可沉溺的浪潮里。

是他硬要闯入他的世界里，偏偏萨列里自始至终没有足够阻拦他的勇气，却有过于充分的私心。所以他温柔地迎合他、听从他，仰起脸去接吻、垂目去让布料覆盖眼睫。他向后倒在莫扎特的掌心、将愿望完全地袒露，躯体看起来十分局促不安又一尘不染，漆黑的布料与阴影坠在上面，显得实在分明清晰。

不够朦胧，因而落在莫扎特眼里更不像梦境。莫扎特是清醒的，在灯红酒绿中自始至终地清醒着，看他们，看他，寻到昙花一现的孔隙，然后被命运牵引来到这里将精美包装撕裂，倒出其中那部分将近腐烂的杂质，用爱填满由此而来的空缺，而奖励这是将这个萨列里据为己有。他又如愿以偿，莫扎特一直都能如愿以偿，像萨列里本能般相信的那样。

啃咬与抽打带来的痛意反而将腕上更尖锐的那部分掩盖去，也代替后者成为将他灵魂束缚原地的锁。萨列里在黑暗一片的视野里被放大无数感官，呼吸都仿佛震耳欲聋，他听着它变得急促又破碎，然后有呜咽般的喉音，还有倏然转高的音节。他终于又真真切切地回到人间，被握住本该颤抖不停的手指，被填满身体的余地和灵魂的裂缝，被一点一点地喂着俗世的欢愉。

他不见不久前铺天盖地的恐惧，莫扎特也远离那诸事徒劳的悲哀。自我在断续的絮语里坦诚地弥漫又交融，过往不见天日的言语落入黎明晨光。后来他像浸在温水里浮浮沉沉，被循着心意确认进退缓急，欲求尽数得来自我安慰般切合心意地满足。最后他被全世界拥入怀中。

“我们都不会永垂不朽的，安东尼奥，又或许我们都会。”


End file.
